Amante da Fantasia
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Ele existe apenas para um único objetivo: Satisfazê-la. Apenas em seus braços uma mulher será capaz de aprender o significado da palavra "paraíso".
1. Prólogo

Antes de qualquer coisa: PARABÉNS HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI *O*

Que o seu sucesso continue por muito tempo, que sua história ainda permita que as pessoas continuem se unindo para apreciá-la e comentá-la.

E que você tenha muitos anos de vida, para continuar encantando as pessoas com obras tão incríveis quanto Rave Master e Fairy Tail.

Obs: Sim, sei que ele não vai ler, mas não custa nada prestigiar-lo u.ú

Agora, vamos a história, que é o que interessa 8D

* * *

Prólogo

_**Uma antiga lenda grega.**_

Possuidor de uma força suprema e de um valor sem igual, foi abençoado pelos deuses, amado pelos mortais e desejado por todas as mulheres que um dia colocaram seus olhos nele. Não conhecia a lei, e não acatava a nenhuma.

Sua habilidade em batalha, e seu intelecto superior rivalizavam com os de Aquiles, Ulisses e Heracles. Sobre ele foi escrito que nem sequer o poderoso Ares em pessoa podia lhe derrotar em uma luta corpo a corpo.

E, como se possuir o dom do poderoso deus da guerra não fosse suficiente, também se dizia que a própria Afrodite lhe beijou a bochecha ao nascer; e fora assegurado que seu nome jamais fosse esquecido da memória dos homens.

Abençoado pelo toque divino de Afrodite, se converteu em um homem que nenhuma mulher jamais poderia lhe negar o uso de seu corpo, com conhecimentos sublimes sobre a "Arte do Amor"... Não havia ninguém que chegasse aos seus pés. Sua resistência ia muito além do que a de qualquer mero mortal; seus ardentes e selvagens desejos não podiam ser domados.

_**Ou negados.**_

De madeixas rosa e a pele beijada pelo sol, com olhos de um guerreiro; sobre ele se comentava que só a sua presença era o suficiente para satisfazer as mulheres, e apenas com um toque de sua mão lhes proporcionava um prazer indescritível.

Ninguém poderia resistir ao seu encanto.

E inclinado a provocar ciúmes nos outros, conseguiu que lhe amaldiçoassem. Uma maldição que jamais poderia ser rompida.

Como o do pobre Tântalo¹, seu castigo era eterno: nunca encontraria satisfação por mais que a buscasse; não se contentaria pelas carícias daquela que lhe invocara, mas teria que lhe proporcionar um prazer único e supremo.

De lua a lua, deitaria junto a uma mulher e fariam amor, até que fosse obrigado a abandonar o mundo.

Mas seja precavida, porque uma vez conhecida suas carícias, elas ficarão impregnadas na memória. Nenhum outro homem será capaz de deixar essa mulher plenamente satisfeita. Porque nenhum mortal do sexo masculino pode ser comprado a um homem com tamanha beleza. Tamanha paixão. De uma sensualidade extremamente atrevida.

Cuidado com o amaldiçoado.

_**Natsu Dragneel.**_

Com o livro sobre o peito, basta pronunciar três vezes seu nome à meia-noite, debaixo da luz da lua cheia. Ele virá até você e até a próxima lua cheia, seu corpo estará a sua disposição.

Seu único objetivo será:

**Dar-lhe prazer.**

Servi-lhe.

_Saborear-lhe._

Entre seus braços aprenderá o significado da palavra **paraíso**.

* * *

Oi galera \õ/

Ai que emoção gentey *-*

Postar uma fanfic no dia do aniversário o meu mangaka favorito, sério, estou me sentido no comercial da mastecard, quando o sujeito fala "Para outras coisas da vida, não tem preço" *O*

Enfim, antes de tudo, gostaria de fazer umas explicações:

Essa fanfic está originalmente em espanhol, e pertence a uma autora chamada Emina-116. Ela foi uma fofa completa e me deixou traduzi-la e adaptá-la ao meu livre prazer, então, se você já leu em Espanhol poderá ler de novo, porque eu fiz umas mudanças bem divertidas ;D

Sobre a história: O enredo da fanfic é originalmente de um livro chamado _Amante da Fantasia_ da S_herrilyn Kenyon_. Então, todos os direitos reservados a ela e a sua saga Dark-Hunter.

E os personagens, como vocês já sabem, pertencem ao Hiro Mashima (casa comigo, sim?) e sua fantástica obra Fairy Tail.

Ah sim! Algo importante, não deixem de ler o final, principalmente quando tiver números perdidos no meio da fanfic ao lado de uma palavra, farei as notas sempre aqui embaixo, para não estragar o visual da história. E provavelmente, haverá muitas delas, pois há toda uma referência a mitologia que para maior entendimento estará explicada por aqui (viu como a Aiko-chan é boazinha? Para não deixar meus queridos leitores se matando de pesquisar no Google eu fiz a pesquisa antes e os resultados vocês poderão ver aqui).

Então, vamos as notas \õ/

¹ Tântalo: Na mitologia grega, ele foi um mitológico rei da Frígia ou da Lídia (eram pequenas regiões lá para o lado da Ásia), casado com Dione. Era filho de Zeus e da princesa Plota, mas também há outras versões que dizem que ele é filho do Rei Tmolo da Lídia (que era um deus associado à montanha de mesmo nome). De uma forma ou de outra, era um semi-deus.

Certa vez, ousando testar a onisciência dos deuses, roubou os manjares divinos e serviu-lhes a carne do próprio filho Pélope num festim. Como castigo foi lançado ao Tártaro, onde, num vale abundante em vegetação e água, foi sentenciado a não poder saciar sua fome e sede, visto que, ao aproximar-se da água esta escoava e ao erguer-se para colher os frutos das árvores, os ramos moviam-se para longe de seu alcance sob força do vento. A expressão **suplício de Tântalo** refere-se ao sofrimento daquele que deseja algo aparentemente próximo, porém, inalcançável, a exemplo do ditado popular "Tão perto e, ainda assim, tão longe". (fonte Wikipedia).

Bem, está ai a referência. Ou seja, coitado do Natsu, está na merda.

Não deixem de acompanhar a história, pois lhes garanto, é MUITO interessante. Ainda não li o livro, mas se ele for metade da fanfic que eu li em espanhol... GZUZ! Tenha piedade da minha alma.

Bem, é isso galera. Vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana, ou até mais se vocês pedirem ;D

Até o próximo capítulo minna-san \õ/  
Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*

N/B: Cara... Eu dei uma espiada na obra da digníssima S_herrilyn Kenyon, _aliás, em algumas obras da série _Dark Hunters_, por influência de uma amiga minha, que adora as histórias e tudo. E bem, falar aqui que por mais que as histórias sejam perfeitas e as narrações também, nunca me deleitei tanto com o enredo do que quando a minha fodástica amiga Aiko decidiu fazer a tradução/adaptação do mesmo para o universo Fairy Tail. Sério. Mesmo. Achei a junção dos universos algo realmente diferente, surpreendente, inovador. E junto com vocês, vou acompanhando a história em meio a suspiros, tentando não morrer a cada betagem -q Agora... Reviews, please, porque a autora merece, e muuuuuuuito *O*


	2. Livro misterioso

Bem... Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao lindo do Hiro Mashima-sensei *O*

Essa história é baseada em um livro chamado _Amante da Fantasia_ da autora Sherrinly Kenyon

Outro ponto importante é que essa fanfic está originalmente em espanhol 8'D

Ai vocês se perguntam, tem algo seu nessa fanfic? Lógico que tem 8'D

Em espanhol a fanfic se passa em UA, e na minha versão, bem, eu acho que estou conseguindo adaptar integralmente ao mundo de FT 8'D

* * *

_Capítulo um:_

_Livro misterioso_

* * *

- Céus, você está precisando transar!

Lucy A. Heartfilia sobressaltou-se ao escutar o grito de Erza, na pequena cafeteria em Fiore, onde estavam terminando seu almoço composto de arroz e feijão-vermelho. Infelizmente para a garota, Erza tinha uma voz encantadoramente aguda que seria audível mesmo em meio a um furacão.

E que nessa ocasião, foi seguida por um repentino silêncio no local repleto de gente.

Lucy logo percebeu que nas mesas ao seu redor os homens haviam parado de falar, e viravam-se para observá-las com muito mais interesse do que ela gostaria.

"Deus! Será que alguma vez Erza aprenderá a falar sem gritar? Ou pior ainda, o que será que ela fará na próxima vez, tirar a roupa e dançar pelada sobre as mesas?"

De novo.

Pela enésima vez desde que se conheceram, Lucy desejava que Erza pudesse se sentir envergonhada. Mas sua exagerada, e frequentemente extravagante, amiga não conhecia o significado dessa palavra, até mesmo duvidava que algo parecido pudesse estar em seu dicionário.

Lucy colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e fez todo o possível para ignorar os curiosos espectadores. Um desejo irrefreável de descer para debaixo da mesa, acompanhado de uma urgência ainda maior de dar um bom pontapé em Erza, a consumiam lentamente.

- Por que você não fala um _pouquinho_ mais alto, Erza? – murmurou. – Acho que os homens no Canadá não devem ter lhe escutado.

- Ah, não sei – disse um lindíssimo garçom de cabelos castanhos ao parar junto de sua mesa. – Certamente devem estar vindo para cá enquanto conversamos.

A loira sentiu seu rosto ruborizar-se diante do sorriso diabólico que o garçom lhe deu, um garoto que aparentava idade de estar frequentando a faculdade.

- Posso oferecer algo mais, senhoras? – Perguntou, e depois olhou diretamente para Lucy. – Ou para ser mais exato, há algo que possa fazer por você, _senhorita_?

"Que tal um saco de papel para eu cobrir o rosto e um porrete para bater na Erza?"

- Acho que já terminamos – respondeu Lucy com as bochechas completamente coradas. Definitivamente mataria Erza por isso. – Por favor, apenas queremos a conta.

- Muito bem, então... – Disse quando tirou um bloco de dentro do bolso, abriu-o e escreveu algo na parte superior do papel. Arrancou a folha e pôs diante de Lucy. – Pode me ligar sempre que precisar de algo.

Após o garçom ter ido embora, Lucy se deu conta de que ele havia escrito seu nome e seu telefone na parte de cima da conta.

Erza olhou e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Espere e verá – disse Lucy, reprimindo um sorriso enquanto dividia o valor da conta com a calculadora do celular. – Você ainda vai me pagar.

Erza ignorou a ameaça e achou que era mais importante pegar o dinheiro no bolso enquanto a amiga terminava de dividir o valor.

- Sim, sim. Isso é o que você diz agora. Se fosse eu que estivesse no seu lugar, anotaria esse número... O garoto é realmente bonito.

- Jovem demais – respondeu Lucy. – E acho que vou dispensar. A última coisa que eu preciso é que me prendam por corrupção de menores.

Erza olhou para o lugar onde se encontrava o garçom, que apoiava o quadril no balcão do bar.

- Sim, mas ele é tão bonito quanto um modelo, e parece valer a pena. Me pergunto se ele tem um irmão mais velho...

- E eu me pergunto quanto o Gérard me pagaria para saber que a sua esposa passou todo o almoço comendo um garoto com olhos.

Erza suspirou enquanto colocava o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

- Não estou fazendo isso. Estou apenas avaliando-o para você, depois de tudo, era sobre a sua vida sexual que estávamos conversando.

- Bem, minha vida sexual é satisfatória e não interessa as pessoas que estão ao nosso redor – E então pôs o dinheiro na mesa, pegou o último pedaço de queijo e caminhou em direção a porta.

- Não se irrite – respondeu Erza enquanto saia logo atrás dela pela rua, cheia de turistas e dos clientes habituais das lojas da Magnolia Square.

* * *

As notas de jazz de um solitário saxofone ressoaram por cima da cacofonia das vozes, dos cascos dos cavalos e dos motores dos automóveis, conforme uma onda de calor típica daquela época do ano as recebeu quando saíram para a rua.

Tentando não se importar muito com o ar denso que dificultava a respiração, Lucy abriu caminho entre a multidão e os vendedores ambulantes, dispostos em suas barracas ao longo do caminho.

- Você sabe que é verdade – disse Erza uma vez que lhe alcançou. – Quero dizer, meu deus Lucy! Quantos anos? Dois anos?

- Quatro – Respondeu de forma distraída – Mas a quem interessa quantos anos fazem?

- Quatro anos sem ter relações sexuais? - repetiu Erza incrédula.

Vários espectadores pararam, curiosos, para observar atentamente as duas mulheres. Alheia a tudo, como era de costume por parte da ruiva, sobre a atenção que chamava, Erza continuou falando.

- Não me diga que você esqueceu que estamos em plena Era da Inovação. Quero dizer, de fato, algum de seus pacientes sabe há quanto tempo você está sem fazer sexo?

Lucy terminou de engolir o pedaço de queijo e olhou para sua amiga de uma forma desagradável e furiosa. Será que a intenção de Erza era a de gritar abertamente, no meio da rua, seus assuntos pessoas para todo ser humano e animal que passavam por ali?

- Fale mais baixo – disse, e acrescentou com secura. – Não acho que seja da conta dos meus pacientes saber se eu sou ou não uma mulher pura e virginal. E com respeito a Era da Inovação, não quero ter relação com um algo que venha acompanhado de um bilhete de avisos e um plug mágico.

Erza bufou novamente.

- Okay, tudo bem, te ouvindo falar eu diria que a maioria dos homens deveria vir com um bilhete com este aviso: - Levantou as mãos e desenhou no ar um quadrado, como se simulasse o aviso – "Atenção, por favor, alerta de psicopata. Eu, homem, estou propenso a sofrer horríveis mudanças de humor, e irritações prolongadas; também possuo a habilidade de dizer a verdade a uma mulher sobre seu peso, sem aviso prévio."

Lucy riu. Ela repetira esse discurso a respeito da necessidade de os homens virem com avisos incontáveis vezes.

- Ah, eu entendo, Dra. Sexo – disse Erza repleta de sarcasmo. – Você se limita a sentar e escutar como seus pacientes contam em todos os _mínimos_ detalhes sobre suas vidas sexuais, enquanto você vive como membro vitalício do "Clube das Puritanas" – diminuindo o tom de voz, Erza acrescentou: – Não acredito que nada do que você escutou nas suas sessões não tenha conseguido mexer com os seus hormônios.

A loira lhe encarou de forma divertida.

- Bem, para todos os casos, eu sou uma sexóloga. Não me beneficiaria muito que meus pacientes se dedicassem a me fazer experimentar um orgasmo enquanto põem para fora todos os seus problemas. De verdade, Erza, eu perderia meu registro profissional.

- Mas eu realmente não entendo como você pode aconselhar alguém, quando nem mesmo consegue se aproximar de um homem.

Fazendo careta, Lucy começou a caminhar até o lado oposto da praça, bem em frente ao posto de Informação Turística de Fiore, onde Erza havia montando sua tenda para leitura de mãos e tarô. Quando chegou a pequena tenda, uma mesa coberta com um tecido púrpura, suspirou.

- Sabe... Eu sairia com um homem, se encontrasse alguém por quem valesse a pena depilar as pernas. Mas a maioria acaba sendo uma perda de tempo tão óbvia que vale mais a pena sentar no sofá e ficar vendo os canais que passam filmes antigos.

Erza deu um sorriso irritado.

- O que tinha de mal com aquele ruivo que eu te apresentei semana passada?

- Mau hálito.

- E o moreno da semana retrasada?

- Ele gostava de ficar com o dedo no nariz, especialmente na hora do jantar.

- E o loiro de três semanas atrás?

Sem dizer nada, Lucy fitou-a. Erza ergueu as mãos.

- Okay, talvez ele tenha um pequeno problema com jogos de azar, mas todos precisam de um _hobby_.

A amiga lhe olhou furiosa.

- Ah, Madame Erza, já voltou do horário de almoço? – perguntou Reedus enquanto colocava seus quadros e cerâmicas para exposição. Ele vendia suas pequenas obras de arte ao lado da tenda da cartomante.

O vendedor de artes ambulante podia parecer estranho enquanto pintava as coisas ao seu redor, muitas pessoas afirmavam que sua personalidade dócil se transformava em outra completamente louca e excêntrica. Mesmo assim, o jovem alto, de cabelos ruivos alaranjados, roupas sempre tão, _diferentes_ quanto as que Erza vestia, e óculos, era uma boa pessoa.

- Eh... Hoje você está por aqui? – Erza perguntou meio surpresa. – Achei que montaria sua venda ao lado da minha tenda só na semana que vem.

- Se a senhora não se incomodar.

- De maneira alguma, eu sempre acho que tenho mais clientes quando você está por perto mesmo.

Os dois riram. De fato, não era estranha a surpresa de Erza, o vendedor ambulante de artes nunca parava em um mesmo lugar, dizia que precisava ficar se movimentando, para ver novos rostos, novos lugares, senão, perderia sua inspiração.

- Enfim, já voltei do horário de almoço sim – respondeu a ruiva, em seguida ajoelhando-se para destrancar as portas de seu carrinho de metal, que ela amarrava todas as manhãs ao portão de ferro com uma corrente de bicicleta. — Alguém se interessou por mim enquanto estive fora?

- Sim, dois garotos pegaram um dos seus cartões, e disseram que voltariam depois de almoçar.

- Obrigada.

Após colocar a bolsa dentro do carrinho, Erza pegou a caixa de charutos azul-escura que usava para guardar o dinheiro, as cartas de tarô, que mantinha embrulhadas em um lenço de seda negro, e um livro com capa de couro marrom bem grande, mas fino, que Lucy nunca vira. Então, pôs o chapéu de palha de abas largas, com uma fita vermelha formando um enorme e estranho laço de um dos lados, e se levantou.

- Você colocou preço em todos os produtos? – Perguntou para Reedus.

- Sim – Ele acabava de ajeitar o chapéu de bruxo preto com uma faixa amarela, Lucy nunca saberia dizer quem era mais estranho, ele com aquele chapéu ou Erza com o seu de palha. - Ainda acho que dá azar. Mas, pelo menos, se alguém quiser saber o preço de alguma coisa enquanto eu estiver fora, estará lá.

Um motociclista de aparência rude parou perto da calçada, no momento seguinte Lucy sentiu aqueles pequenos braços lhe apertando em um abraço.

- Lu-chan, que bom te ver por aqui.

- Meu deus! Mas que susto que você me deu Levy.

- Aaah... Desculpa.

Respondeu a garota sorrindo.

- E tem como ficar brava com você?

A garota de cabelos azuis riu, de fato, ninguém nunca conseguia se irritar com ela. Uma presença leve, porém marcante como uma fada. Apesar de baixa deveria ter a sua idade, se não fosse mais velha. A garota usava uma bata branca de alça por cima de uma calça corsário azul celeste colada ao corpo; sapatilhas brancas; e um lindo pano negro preso em forma de tiara, para evitar que o cabelo ficasse caindo no rosto, que cascateava pelo ombro, parando apenas na altura dos seios da jovem.

- Hey, Levy! – gritou o condutor da moto. – Mexa esse traseiro de volta para cá. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

A garota apenas mostrou-lhe a língua em resposta, e Lucy podia jurar que seu namorado havia ficado mais irritado.

- Gazille continua _amável_ como sempre, não? – a loira falou brincando com a amiga.

- Pois é... Mas não se deixe enganar, isso é tudo fachada.

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira Levy, se ele te ouvir pode ficar chateado. – Erza respondeu rindo.

- É... Mas eu ouvi.

Gazille estava logo atrás da garota de cabelos azuis, a diferença de altura deles era exageradamente notória. O moreno apenas pegou a garota no colo e caminhou de volta para a moto.

- Vamos, já disse que estou com fome – Retrucou enquanto subia novamente em sua Harley Davidson preta. – E coloque o capacete, não quero ter problemas com guardas por sua causa.

- Sim, sim – A garota respondia em meio a risos enquanto colocava seu capacete – Você diz isso, mas só quer ter certeza de que eu estou segura.

Erza e Lucy riam daquela cena ao longe, elas tinham certeza de que se pudessem ver o rosto do Gazille naquela hora estaria completamente vermelho. O moreno ligou a moto, e pouco depois o sinal abriu. Levy acenou brevemente para elas, e antes que o namorado aumentasse a velocidade agarrou-lhe pela cintura, recostando a cabeça em suas costas largas.

- Eles são mesmo adoráveis... – falou Reedus observando-os. – Me deu até inspiração.

Ele então pegou seu cavalete, apoiou no canto da calçada, puxou seu banquinho de madeira e começou a pintar. Novamente as duas garotas riram, as pessoas de suas rotinas eram meio loucas, mas muito divertidas.

- Nee, Lucy... – Erza parou de rir e cochichou para a amiga. – Eu fico me perguntando... Como será que a Levy aguenta o Gazille?

- Aguenta como?

- Você sabe... Na cama, enquanto transam.

- Isso não é da nossa conta Erza! - Lucy ficou completamente vermelha com o comentário inoportuno da amiga.

- Ah... Vai dizer que você nunca imaginou...

- Como eu já disse, não nos interessa – Lucy caminhou até uma das cadeiras da tenda de Erza, e se sentou. – Ah... Mudando de assunto, uma taça de sorvete com calda seria uma ótima sobremesa agora.

- A comida não pode substituir o sexo – Erza resmungou enquanto colocava as cartas e o livro sobre a mesa. – Não é isso que você sempre diz...?

Lucy a encarou emburrada.

- Sim, sim, você venceu. Mas, Erza, de verdade, por que esse interesse repentino na minha vida sexual? Ou melhor dizendo, na falta dela.

Erza lhe entregou o livro.

- É que eu acho que tenho uma solução.

O calafrio que sentiu ao olhar para o livro lhe arrepiou até os ossos, mesmo naquele calor miserável. E ela não se assustava com facilidade. Bem, a menos que envolvesse Erza e uma de suas ideias loucas.

- Não é nenhuma outra sessão de espiritismo, né?

- Não... Isso é bem melhor.

Lucy encolheu-se por dentro, imaginando o que estaria fazendo neste momento se tivesse dividido o quarto com uma companheira normal em seu primeiro ano em Fairy Hills, em vez da excêntrica, com pretensões a cigana, Erza. Uma coisa era certa: Não discutiria sua vida sexual em uma rua lotada.

Nesse momento percebeu o quão diferente eram. Ela suportava o calor com uma bata cor de creme; um short jeans escuro; um cinto cor-de-rosa; e uma sandália da mesma cor da bata com uma fita de seda que lhe rodeava o tornozelo no mesmo tom do cinto. Enquanto isso Erza vestia uma saia vermelha, da cor de seus cabelos, até o tornozelo, com uma fenda gigantesca do lado direito até o meio da coxa; um top branco que amarrava ao redor da nunca; e um tamanco de salto Anabela, que prendia ao redor do calcanhar da mesma cor do top.

As pessoas sempre reparavam em suas diferenças físicas, mas ela sabia que Erza escondia uma mente astuta e uma grande inseguridade por debaixo de sua _exótica_ aparência. Por dentro, se pareciam muito mais do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Com exceção a estranha crença que a amiga havia desenvolvido pelo ocultismo. E seu insaciável apetite sexual.

Erza aproximou-se de Lucy, e pôs os livros em suas mãos, pouco disposta a pegá-lo de volta. A loira começou a folheá-lo, fazendo o possível para não deixá-lo cair.

Nem revirar os olhos.

- Encontrei isso outro dia, em uma dessas velhas livrarias espalhadas pela cidade. Estava coberto de pó; estava tentando achar um livro sobre psicometria, quando o achei e...Voilà! — Erza apontou triunfantemente para uma página.

Lucy olhou a imagem e ficou boquiaberta.

Nunca vira algo assim.

O homem do desenho era fascinante, e a pintura possuía detalhes assombrosos. Se não fosse pelas marcas deixadas nas páginas ao ter sido impressa, ela diria que se tratava de uma fotografia atual de alguma estátua grega.

Não, corrigiu a si mesma: de um deus grego. Estava claro que nenhum mortal jamais poderia ter tamanha beleza.

Em gloriosa e completa nudez, ele emanava poder, autoridade e uma esmagadora e selvagem sexualidade animal. Ainda que em uma pose casual, ele parecia um esplendoroso predador, pronto para se pôr repentinamente em movimento.

As veias se destacavam naquele corpo perfeito, que prometia possuir uma força inigualável, desenhada especificamente para proporcionar prazer a uma mulher.

Com a boca seca, Lucy observou os músculos, que tinham proporções adequadas para a altura e peso do suposto deus. Contemplou a definição perfeita do peitoral e do abdômen, simetricamente divididos; que suplicava para receber o toque de uma mão feminina. E assim o fez, de forma suave, com a ponta dos dedos foi percorrendo o desenho.

E então chegou ao umbigo.

E depois ao...

Bem, ninguém se preocupara em pôr uma folha de figueira _ali_. E por que alguém faria isso? Quem, em juízo perfeito, desejaria cobrir atributos masculinos tão _incríveis_? E seguindo tal linha de pensamento, quem precisaria de algo com um plug mágico por perto com _aquilo_ em casa?

Lucy umedeceu os lábios e voltou a observar o rosto daquela imagem.

Enquanto admirava os belos contornos do rosto, e a boca, com apenas um sorriso malicioso esboçado; a garota observou como o vento parecia brincar com seus cabelos de uma cor nada natural, mas que contrastava de uma forma única e maravilhosa com a sua pele levemente bronzeada. Os fios róseos cascateavam ao redor do pescoço, que por sua vez parecia especialmente feito para ser coberto de beijos. E aqueles penetrantes olhos negros e profundos como a noite sem estrelas, que pareciam encará-la, como se fosse apenas mais uma de suas presas.

O ar denso e quente agitou-se de súbito ao redor da garota, parecendo, de alguma forma, acariciar-lhe a pele exposta.

Quase podia ouvir a doce voz da imagem do livro em suas mãos, meiga quando em uma conversa rotineira, porém forte e decidida quando se tratava de um assunto mais sério. Lucy sentia como aqueles braços lhe envolviam e lhe aninhavam no peito cálido, enquanto seu hálito quente roçava em seu ouvido. Percebia as mãos firmes e hábeis deslizando pelo seu corpo, deleitando-a ao procurarem seus segredos mais íntimos.

Um calafrio percorreu suas costas e seu corpo começou a pulsar em lugares onde nunca soubera que aquilo pudesse ocorrer. Era uma sensação intensa e exigente, que jamais havia experimentado. Lucy então saiu do transe, piscou os olhos e voltou a encarar Erza, para ver se ela também havia sido afetada do mesmo modo. Mas se fosse o caso, a ruiva não demonstrava.

Devia estar alucinando. Era isso! Os feijões-vermelhos que comeu no almoço estavam temperados demais, e aquilo deve ter lhe afetado o cérebro, fazendo-a ter alucinações.

- O que acha dele? – perguntou Erza, encarando-a diretamente.

Lucy deu de ombros, em um esforço para esquecer o calor que queimava seu corpo. Mas seus olhos voltaram a encarar as perfeitas formas da imagem.

- Ele parece com um paciente que atendi ontem.

Bem, não era exatamente como ele... O garoto que esteve em seu consultório era medianamente atrativo, mas nada que chegasse aos pés da figura retratada diante de si.

Jamais vira nada como _ele_ em toda a sua vida!

- É mesmo? – Os olhos de Erza se escureceram, indicando que estava prestes a iniciar uma longa discussão sobre destino e encontros fortuitos.

- Sim – disse cortando Erza, antes que ela pudesse começar a falar. – Ele me disse que era uma lésbica presa em um corpo de homem.

Bem, às vezes Lucy também tinha histórias que podiam deixar até mesmo Erza sem palavras. Pegou o livro, tirando-o das mãos da loira, fechou-o enquanto a encarava furiosa.

- Você sempre conhece as pessoas mais estranhas!

Lucy apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não precisa dizer nada – falou Erza enquanto sentava em seu lugar habitual atrás da mesa. Colocou o livro sobre a mesma, no seu lado esquerdo. – Mas estou lhe avisando... Isto – respondeu batendo com o dedo duas vezes no centro do livro – é o que você está procurando.

Lucy fitou a amiga, pensando em como ela parecia mesmo Madame Erza, autoproclamada Senhora das Espadas, acomodada atrás das cartas de tarô e da mesa púrpura, com o misterioso livro sob a mão. Nesse momento, quase podia acreditar que sua amiga era na verdade uma misteriosa cigana.

Se acreditasse nessas coisas.

- Certo – concordou Lucy, cedendo. – Pare de enrolar e me diga o que esse livro e essa imagem têm a ver com a minha vida sexual.

A expressão no rosto de Erza tornou-se bastante séria.

- Esse sujeito que eu te mostrei... Natsu... É na verdade um escravo sexual grego que está obrigado a cumprir os desejos daquela que lhe invocar, e também estará completamente devoto a esta pessoa.

Lucy gargalhou com vontade. Sabia que estava sendo mal educada, mas não podia evitar. Como uma pessoa licenciada em História Antiga e História da Magia, aclamada por sua inteligência em todos os lugares que ia, poderia acreditar em algo tão ridículo, mesmo sendo completamente excêntrica?

- Não ria, estou falando sério.

- Eu sei que está, e isso é o que me faz rir – pigarreando, Lucy tentou se controlar. – Bem, e o que eu tenho que fazer? Tirar a roupa e dançar pelada à meia-noite em ponto no meio da rua ? – Um leve e sarcástico sorriso brotou em seus lábios, sem importar com a cara que Erza fazia cada vez que ela lançava outra piada. – Tem razão, eu realmente conseguiria alguém com quem transar, mas não acho que seja com um maravilhoso escravo sexual grego.

O livrou caiu de cima da mesa.

Erza pulou, dando um gritinho, antes de se levantar e afastar a cadeira para trás.

Lucy ofegou.

- Você empurrou com o cotovelo, não é?

Erza balançou a cabeça negativamente e de forma bem lenta; estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Diga a verdade, Erza.

- Não fui eu – disse com uma expressão mortalmente séria. – Acho que você o ofendeu.

Sacudindo a cabeça diante de tanto absurdo, Lucy tirou os óculos de sol da bolsa junto com as chaves. Sim, certo, estava sendo como na época da faculdade, quando Erza insistiu tanto que acabou convencendo-a a fazer a brincadeira do copo; que acabou revelando que ela se casaria com um deus grego aos 25 anos e teria sete filhos com ele.

Até os dias de hoje, Erza se negava a admitir que ela estivesse controlando a direção em que o copo se movia.

E, no momento, o sol estava quente demais para que Lucy se dispusesse a discutir.

- Bem, eu preciso voltar para o escritório. Tenho uma sessão as duas em ponto e não quero chegar atrasada – respondeu enquanto colocava seus óculos. – Você virá hoje à noite?

- Não deixaria de ir por nada nesse mundo. Pode deixar, vou levar o vinho – Erza respondeu dando uma piscadinha com o olho direito.

- Bem, então, te vejo as oito – Lucy se deteve apenas o suficiente para acrescentar. – E dê um "oi" para o Gérard. Ah! E também um "obrigada" por deixá-la ir até a minha casa no meu aniversário.

Erza riu com o jeito meio afobado da amiga, e ficou observando-a se afastar.

- Espere para ver o seu presente – sussurrou pegando o livro que estava no chão e passando a mão pela capa de couro macio para tirar a poeira.

Voltou a abrir-lhe e observou novamente aquela imagem maravilhosa; aqueles olhos que haviam sido pintados com tinta negra, e ainda assim, davam a impressão de serem mais escuros que a própria noite, e de alguma forma, incrivelmente irresistíveis.

Estava certa de que daquela vez seu feitiço funcionaria.

- Você vai gostar dela, Natsu – murmurou, trançando com os dedos o corpo perfeito. – Mas vou logo o avisando que você precisará ter uma paciência divina. Porque quebrar suas defesas será mais difícil do que abrir uma brecha no muro de Troia. Entretanto, se há alguém que possa ajudá-la, essa pessoa é você.

Ao sentir o livro aquecer-se sob a mão, ela instintivamente soube que era a maneira de Natsu concordar com o que dissera.

Lucy até podia pensar que ela era louca pelas coisas em que acreditava, mas sendo a sétima filha de uma sétima filha, e com sangue cigano correndo por suas veias, Erza sabia que neste mundo havia coisas que desafiavam a razão. Ela sabia que havia enigmas que transpassavam eras, apenas esperando que alguém os resolvesse.

E essa noite seria perfeita para resolver um desses enigmas, afinal, seria noite de lua cheia.

Pôs o livro de volta em seu carrinho, trancando-o, com a certeza de que o destino o colocara em suas mãos. Sentira-o chamando por ela assim que se aproximara da prateleira em que se encontrava na livraria.

Como estava casada há dois anos, e, diga-se de passagem, _muito bem casada_, sabia que aquele livro não era para ela. Ele estava lhe usando para chegar ao seu destino.

Para chegar até Lucy.

Erza abriu um sorriso cercado de mistério e malícia. Ela imaginava como seria ter este incrível e bem dotado escravo sexual grego à sua disposição durante um mês inteiro...

**Com certeza**, este seria um presente de aniversário o qual Lucy lembraria pelo resto de sua vida.

* * *

Ooooi galera \õ/

Estou aqui com o primeiro capítulo de fato dessa fanfic *O*

Cara, deu um ligeiro trabalho conseguir adaptar algumas partes para o universo de FT e.e"

Mas acho que estou conseguindo fazer um trabalho razoável *3*

Queria agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews, vocês são umas cheirosas meninas *O*

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também, sim ;D

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;D

N/B: Uhh... Que capítulo, não, minna-sama? Sério... Tendo-se em conta de que é uma adaptação de um livro, posso dizer que faz tempo, tempo messsssssssmo desde quando fiquei tão empolgada com uma leitura assim. Estou arrepiada! (tudo bem, temos a influência da nossa querida autora com a nossa intrigante conversa sobre o futuro de Fairy Tail também, mas bem... Uhh...). E vão dizer que esse capítulo não merece reviews mais que especiais? Vamos lá, sim? Porque a genialidade dessa autora mais que foda merece! *O*


End file.
